Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Rogue Matchmaker
by Kate Higgins
Summary: After Wesley nearly gets everyone killed (again! ;-) ) he match-makes it up. Somewhat accidental matchmaking, of course. Total C/A fluff.


IMPORTANT NOTE: After reading my reviews, then bashing my head repeatedly on the table, I realised that I'd kinda forgotten one teeny, tiny yet ever-so-crucial detail-- there's NO CURSE. I know it's cheating, pretending that it's just not there, and I will deal with it at some point, I promise, but I really needed to write some fluff. Thanks for pointing out my idiotic error, nuttyginger. Okay, so you can read on now.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, why do you torture me by making me write this? They're not mine. Not even a little bit. The story, unfortunately, is of my own creation. Otherwise, it would be happening on the show.   
  
Spoilers: None really, apart from it's kinda the set up after Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been - in my world, there's no Gunn. Or at least, he's not in this story. It's not that I don't like the character - I do, but I just can't seem to write him. Sorry!  
  
Distribution: If you like it, take it. Just let me know where it's gone.  
  
  
  
"Wesley! Sword!"  
  
Wesley fumbled for a while with the weapons bag, before finally finding the weapon in question and throwing it Angel's general direction.  
  
He missed.  
  
As Angel grappled with the strange octopus-like demon, the sword crashed into   
the opposite wall of the alley, and clattered uselessly to the ground quite a way past him. Wesley couldn't do anything other than stare blankly at Angel, shake with terror, and wait for both of their horrible, gruesome deaths.  
  
Just as things were looking a little hopeless - the creature was holding Wesley a few feet off the floor by the neck with one tentacle, while slowly crushing Angel's ribs and arms with another appendage wrapped around his chest - another figure appeared from behind...in front of...somewhere next to the weird and wonderful demon, clutching the sword.  
  
After the person had lopped off the thing's head, she said:  
  
"Well, I for one am never ever touching sushi again. Anyway, raw fish, what's up with that?". The giant...slimy thing crashed to the ground, leaving Angel standing, and Wesley in heap on the floor, still with his eyes tightly closed.  
  
"Is it...is it gone?"  
  
"Yes, you incredibly useless wuss, the big bad demon is all kinds of dead." Cordelia paused to make sure Wesley had his eyes open to see the evil eye she was giving him.   
"No thanks to you, may I add." She walked over to Angel, "Are you alright..." who fiercely embraced her. "Boss?" she continued in a strangled voice. "Whoa, oxygen, mortal, choking!!!" she yelled. The yell was muffled by his trench coat. When he realised how close he and Cordy were, and what he was doing, Angel abruptly broke off the hug, and jumped backwards, confused by his actions. "I must admit, you had me a little worried there, boss. But what was that about?"  
  
"Um, I, uh.... thank you Cor. I thought I was dead for sure, that time." She reached forward to brush some of the green ooze and entrails off the lapel of his coat.  
  
"No problem. Just please, please do NOT ask me to take that to the dry cleaners for you. I'm really running out of explanations. I mean, how often can the food processor implode? The owner of the shop hides all the appliances as soon as he sees me approaching." Angel smiled, took off the coat, and dumped it in a nearby trash can. "That works, too."  
  
Angel looked over to Wesley, who was sheepishly standing in the shadow a couple of feet away from them. "How's the throat, Wesley?"  
  
The ex-watcher coughed, and, wheezing a little, said "Quite frankly, a little crushed, I'm afraid." Looking at the sword in Cordy's hand, he said, "I'm frightfully sorry about that, Angel. I really must try to improve my aim."  
  
"Yuh, you can say that again, Mr I-almost-got-myself-and-my-boss-killed-again! Lucky I decided to come and see how you were getting on, or you'd both be the bad kind of dead - y'know, no walking, no talking."  
  
"Wesley, things like that happen all the time. I mean, it could just as easily have been me who," Angel looked at the sword, then looked pensive, then continued "made a different mistake. But, I have had a lot of practice, and I'm sure you did your best...."  
  
"No, Angel, I know. I'm pathetic. From now on, I shall research the demons, and you can hunt them down, with the help of Cordelia. It is obviously a better idea for me to remain within the confines of the office." He looked expectantly at them, waiting for someone to argue - 'No Wesley, we still need you, don't be so hard on yourself!'. Angel looked away, seemingly fixated by a gutter pipe on the opposite wall. Cordy just arched an eyebrow. "Well, there must be some way I can make up for my error."  
  
"No, you really don't have to, I..."  
  
"No, Angel, let him talk. This could be good." Cordelia gestured for Wesley to go on.  
  
"I, well, I could..." Wesley racked his brain for something that could constitute an apologetic gesture. "I have an acquaintance who owns a rather lovely, somewhat exclusive restaurant in the city. Perhaps I could manage to persuade him to let us have a table..." He stopped as he saw Angel grimace slightly at the prospect of socialising. "Or, I suppose I could..."  
  
"No, that sounds great!" Cordelia said, sounding very enthusiastic. "If you pull this one off, Wesley, I may just find it in my heart to forgive you. If." She looked over to Angel. "Wow, sounds like fun, huh?"  
  
"Mmm, wonderful."  
  
"Oooh, I have to go buy something to wear! So, this place, black tie?" She looked hopefully at Wesley. Angel looked less hopeful, more... frightened.  
  
"Yes, yes, indeed, it is quite formal." Now Angel looked downright terrified.  
  
"Looks like you might have to get a tux. Both of you. You could come with me, and..."  
  
"No! I mean, no, I'm sure I have something appropriate somewhere." Angel was definitely not subjecting himself to a shopping trip with his seer. He'd made that mistake once before, and come home with bags and bags of clothes that he would never wear, like... khakis. Angel shuddered at the memory, and was glad that he'd taken everything back. She just had some sort of power over him; he had no idea what had possessed him to buy those things.  
  
"I too have many suits...lying around somewhere." Angel had told Wesley the stories, and he had no wish to experience Cordy's powers of persuasion first hand. Anyway, suits were all he usually wore. How about his cream suit. He always thought he looked quite dashing in it... As if reading his thoughts, Cordy said:  
  
"And you are NOT wearing that white suit. Geez, did you used to have a job on a river boat or something? Anyway, I need to shop. Angel, uh, since I didn't get that raise that you promised me, I'm kinda tight on cash, so..." Angel took out his wallet, and handed her his credit card. "Thank you! See you later!" With that, she walked off down the alley, no doubt to find a taxi and use Angel's card to pay the driver.   
  
Angel and Wesley walked behind her, seeing that she got safely into the taxi to get home. After all, it was 2 o'clock in the morning, and even Cordy needed some beauty sleep occasionally. Angel was sure that she'd cause some serious damage to his bank balance the next day.  
  
Why, oh why do I put up with it, he thought. He knew exactly why- the young woman who at times frustrated him so much was also his best friend, and, for last year, had made his unlife worth living. He cared a great deal about her, and valued her life more than his own. What he was confused about, however, was that crushing hug he had unthinkingly enveloped her in, after thinking he might never see her again. That had upset him more than he thought it would. Not to say that he had thought that he wouldn't be distressed at the thought of dying and leaving Cor to cope on her own; he just hadn't realised how much she meant to him. In a platonic, best friends way, of course.   
  
It had just been instinct, he reasoned with himself. You were almost offed by the rather disgusting demon, and your emotions were all out of whack. If Wesley had come over, you might have....no, no, he really wouldn't have hugged Wesley like that. Even if it hadn't been Wes's fault. He just knew that if Cordy hadn't said anything, it might have gone further, he might have tried to... tried to kiss her. He had no idea why, but that's how he had felt at the time. Most of him sighed in relief that that hadn't happened, but a small, annoying part of his brain whispered 'if only...if only.'  
  
Shaking it off, he walked up to his car, which was parked at the side of the road. Wesley climbed into the passenger seat. As Angel turned the keys in the ignition, and turned the car round to head back to the office, the silence got to be too much for Wesley.  
  
"Angel, I really am truly sorry about that...I nearly got us both rather messily killed."  
  
"Believe me Wesley, I've already forgiven you for that. Now, the restaurant...that, I might not get over so easily." Wesley smiled, looked over at Angel, who was concentrating hard on the road. Wes could have sworn he saw the corners of Angel's mouth twitch, as if he was about to smile, but the stoic expression remained firmly on his face.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia had been shopping all day. Not that that was a bad thing, but she had got pretty close to summoning some serious demons on those idiot assistants, who seemed to think they knew what she should buy better than she did herself. But, she had managed to find the perfect dress in this little boutique. She just knew that Angel would love it. Whoa, why did it matter if Angel like it or not? She had no idea where that came from. She shopped for herself, not for Angel. He was her best friend, and her boss. Nothing else. Neither of them wanted anything else. Well, he certainly didn't. And neither did she. Nope, nu-uh.   
  
Ignoring the confusing little voices in her head, she looked at the clock. Wesley had called earlier to tell her that he had the reservations for tonight at 8, and they were all meeting at 7:45 in that horrible run-down hotel that Angel now inhabited. Although, that place could be fantastic with a woman's touch. Like a mansion. It was simply a little dusty, grimy, and under-furnished. If she lived there, she could sort it out. But she didn't. Live there, that is. Didn't want to. She had her own haunted little apartment, and, besides, living with Angel the whole time wouldn't be a whole bucket of laughs. There'd be blood in the fridge...wait, she kept blood in her fridge for him. Well, he had a really depressing presence. Unless he smiled. He had the most gorgeous smile. It made her go all gooey inside... that is, it would, she corrected herself, if she liked him in that way. Uh, ooh, he might see her in the morning. Before she'd showered and put her face on. And she might bump into him coming out of the shower. All wet, and naked, and... down girl. This is Angel. Wow, unbalanced hormones much?  
  
It was just because she was excited about their date. What now?! Not date, dinner. About their dinner. Wesley would be there too, and she wasn't about to date him. No, really not that desperate. She decided that the best thing to do before she started thinking even wackier thoughts was to get ready. Throw herself right into preparations. Not that it mattered what they thought. What Angel thought. No, it was for her own benefit, so that maybe an agent would approach her, or a potential date, or something. Yeah, that was why. Oh God, she thought, I've only got three hours! Better start now.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel glanced at the clock. It was 7:47, and Cordelia wasn't there yet. What if something had happened to her? What if she'd been attacked? What if... Angel noticed what an idiot he was being, and stopped himself. She was two minutes late. Not the end of the world. Still, he paced up and down by the door. He felt like a complete poof, as Spike was fond of calling him, trussed up in this stupid tuxedo. It had cost him quite a lot to rent it, as well.  
  
At 7:50, just as Angel was about to call the police, the door of the hotel swung open, and Cordelia...well, glided in. If Angel had had any basic motor functions, he would have been floored. All he could do was stand and stare. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his unnaturally long life. She was wearing a floor length backless gown, with such a thin halter neck strap it made him wonder what the hell was holding it up. It was dark purple, and encrusted with tiny diamonds and thousands of silver beads. Her hair was loosely curled, and mainly behind her shoulders, with a few strands falling in front. The dress showed off just enough cleavage that it was elegant and sexy, but not slutty. Now, if he could only get through the night without being caught staring at her breasts... God, Angel, he thought, I know it's been a while, but ogling your secretary is not going to score points with her.  
  
Cordelia looked Angel up and down. He looked incredibly handsome and just a little sexy in the black tuxedo. She could only just about stop herself from drooling. He had this absolutely adorable look on his face as he looked at her. She felt all strange and fluttery inside, just because of the way he was staring at her. He suddenly looked up into her eyes, and she blushed and smiled. He smiled right back at her.  
  
"Cora, you look...fantastic," Angel couldn't think of any words to really describe what he thought, so that one would have to do.  
  
"Not so bad yourself, grr guy. You brushed up rather nicely. Oh, I feel like Kate Winslet in Titanic!" She frowned as she thought that simile through. "If Leonardo DiCaprio was broody, dark, and had a strange craving for human blood. Also, hopefully without the horrible death part. But still, a bit like that! Oh, or like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman! If I was a prostitute, which I'm not, so obviously not like Pretty Woman. Uh, how about Rachael Leigh Cook in She's All That..."  
  
"Thank you, Cordy. I think..." he cut her off, grinning. Maybe she was as nervous as he was. Which he wasn't, because there was no reason to, because it most certainly was not a date. No.   
  
"Anyway, where's book guy?"  
  
"Wesley said that he would meet us there."  
  
"Oh." Car journey, alone with Angel. Good thing or bad thing? "Right, so let's go! Or we might lose the reservations, and, ohmygod that would be such a disaster, dontcha think?"  
  
"Mmm." What shocked Angel the most was that he was sort of looking forward to their non-date. It would be nice to spend the evening with her. And Wesley, Wesley would be there too. Mustn't forget that. It just kept seeming to slip his mind. As he followed Cordy out to the door, Angel caught himself thinking what a shame it was that Wesley WAS going. He put it down to some bad blood he must have had. Never, ever trust a butcher that the blood is fresh. They lie.  
  
* * *  
  
After what seemed to be an incredibly long car journey, that actually only lasted ten minutes, they arrived at the restaurant. Neither one had attempted to make conversation, simply because neither knew exactly what to say. That wasn't so unusual for Angel - he was a quiet guy - but for Cordelia, it was just plain weird. Hell, she could have a conversation with a cactus if she got that bored. But nothing appropriate seemed to pop into her head.   
  
Angel parked the car, and automatically went round to open the door for Cordy, and offered his hand to help her out. Ordinarily, Cordelia would have laughed in his face, told him that she was sure that she could handle herself quite fine, but for some reason, she just took his hand and allowed him to lead her into the restaurant. He told her to wait just behind him, and walked up to the waiter.  
  
"Hi, I think that we have a table booked. My name is Angel, the table is for three. It's probably reserved for Wyndam-Pryce..."  
  
The waiter looked through the book of reservations, then said in a clipped English accent: "Yes sir, I have a table reserved for Wyndam-Pryce, but it is only for two." Angel looked perplexed.  
  
"There must be some mistake. There are three of us, Wesley..."  
  
"I also have a note from Mr Wyndam-Pryce. It reads, 'Angel, do you think I haven't noticed how you two behave around each other? I thought I might give you the opportunity to talk it out. Have fun.'" Angel couldn't help smiling. Good old Wesley, always trying to interfere. Cordelia, who luckily hadn't heard any of the exchange, shot a puzzled look at Angel, who gestured for her to join them. "Your table is this way, Sir. I do hope you have a pleasant evening, and, good luck." He winked at Angel, then led them both to the table. After holding Cordelia's chair out for her, and taking orders for their drinks, he hurried off towards the bar.  
  
"What the hell was that about? And where's Wesley?" Cordelia was puzzled by the waiter's comment, and in a strange way, glad that Wesley wasn't joining them. She wasn't sure why.  
  
"Wesley won't be joining us tonight. He had... other plans."  
  
"Oh. So, it's just us?" She looked at his expression, to see if he objected to that. He didn't. In fact, he looked a little...pleased. He noted the exact same thing when looking at her face.  
  
"Just us. So, as Wesley's paying, why don't you find a nice expensive something to eat, and I'll do the same."  
  
"Angel! That's....a brilliant idea." She grinned, and proceeded to search through the menu. "Although, a little evil for you. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I feel great. I think we both needed a night off work." And he couldn't think of any way he'd rather spend it, he added in his head. Which surprised him, because he had that first edition Goethe at home to read. But a night out with Cordy seemed so much better than that.   
  
* * *  
  
When they had both had a few glasses of Dom Perignon, and they had finished their main course, both Cordelia and Angel had discovered that they really enjoyed each other's company, more than they knew before. It wasn't alcohol-induced, it was just that the champagne had helped ease the nerves that both denied having. Because it wasn't a date.  
  
"So Wesley, after he had tried the pasta sauce that he had cooked up for our lunch, decided that something didn't taste quite right. So I looked through the ingredients that he had used, and I said, 'Wesley, that isn't tomato juice'." Angel laughed at the former watcher's stupidity, and Cordy joined in. "God, you should have seen him, it was so funny! I think he drank the whole neighbourhood's water supply dry! The man has no common sense whatsoever!"  
  
There was an awkward silence as their laughter stopped. Suddenly, Cordy noticed the dance floor, and the pianist playing slow, romantic music. Suddenly? Hell, she'd been staring at them all night. "Come on Angel, we're going to dance." She grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"I don't dance."  
  
"Oh, please. I'm sure that you can manage a slow dance." Truth was, Angel was worried that he might not be able to control himself, pressed up against the girl's gorgeous body. Still, he allowed her to lead him to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he rested his on her hips. She looked at him as they began to move with the music.  
  
"This has been a great evening. Don't you think?" She was genuinely worried that he hadn't enjoyed it as much as she had, and he noticed.  
  
"I've had a wonderful time. I never imagined that I would actually enjoy spending time where people could see me, but I have. Because of you." He smiled, she blushed and averted her eyes. "I've never really been on a proper date." Damnit! He hadn't meant to say that. She quickly looked up at him, and smiled. For some reason, she had wanted all night to ask him what this thing between them was. She just didn't know how to approach it. He just solved that problem.  
  
"So, we were on a date?" She looked tentatively at him, waiting for him to take it back, to say he wanted nothing more than to be just friends.  
  
"Do you...do you want it to be a date?" In response, she leaned upwards, and lightly kissed him on the lips. Instead of immediately lowering her head, she kept it where it was, a few inches away from his mouth.  
  
"Maybe," she whispered. He could feel her warm breath on his cold lips. He slowly leaned down, until they were almost touching. Cordelia couldn't take the tension any more, and closed the gap between. The kiss was sweet, and tender. Angel relished the feel of the beautiful seer's warm lips on his, and, as her lips parted, explored her mouth with his tongue. Their bodies were pressed flush against each other, and seemed to almost melt together. Cordelia had never felt anything like it. She'd been in love before, but it was never...in love? Did she just think...   
  
Angel was thinking exactly the same thing. He never wanted the moment to end, but it was probably inappropriate to take this any further in the nice restaurant. However much he wanted to just take her where she stood, he thought that the other patrons might not appreciate the sight of their naked bodies entwined on the dance floor... stop thinking it, stop thinking it, or it might happen...He couldn't believe that he hadn't realised how he felt about her before. She was always around, and yet, he had never noticed.... He pulled gently away, and looked into her eyes, searching for any hint of regret.  
  
"I love you, Cora. I have for so long, but I was so stupid, I didn't..."  
  
She was playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I love you too. I'm just as dumb. I've felt this way for so long, but never placed exactly the emotion..." They stared passionately at each other.  
  
"Shall I get the bill? Then we can go back to the hotel... I mean, if you want..."  
  
"Hell, yes."  
  
* * *  
  
Throughout the short car journey back to the hotel, Cordelia rested her hand on Angel's thigh. She didn't dare move it anywhere else, and he was glad she didn't, or else he would have to stop the car and screw her right there and then, without caring if anyone could see. All he could think about was making love to her. Consequently, the trip was far too long, and as soon as they reached the lobby of the Hyperion, they were urgently kissing, tongues harsh and demanding. Locking the front door with his free hand, while the other was entwined in her hair as they kissed, Angel suddenly scooped her up in his arms, and carried her up to his bedroom as she squealed in delight.   
  
When he had kicked open the door of the room, and carried her in, he set her on her feet, and stopped her as she reached to kiss him again. Standing in front of her, he reached behind her and undid the zip of her dress. He then unsnapped the clasp of the halter at the nape of her neck. The dress fell to the floor, and Angel stood back to gaze at the body of the seer. He was shocked, and pleased, to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She grinned sheepishly, then threw herself at him, pressing up against his erection, kissing him, and throwing off all his clothes. They fell to the bed, their bodies entwined.  
  
* * *  
  
"Angel? Angel!" Wesley shouted, as he entered the hotel. It was 10 in the morning, and they were supposed to have met downstairs to begin researching the latest demonic phenomenon. Wesley hoped that Angel wasn't too angry about his non-appearance last night, but he was just sick of being the third wheel. There was definitely something between the two, and he hoped that they had talked about it; he'd given them the perfect opportunity to do so.  
  
Wesley decided that there was definitely nobody downstairs, so he headed up to Angel's room. Angel was usually there, reading.   
  
He knocked. There was no reply, but the door swung open. Walking in, Wesley began:  
  
"Angel, I talked to Giles last night, and we seem to have located those books that we... bah!" Wesley turned bright red, but couldn't seem to move. For there on the bed were a very naked Cordelia and Angel. The covers were only pulled just up to their waists. Cordy was lying across Angel's stomach, and he was awake. He didn't want to move and wake her.  
  
"Hello Wesley."  
  
"Hmmm? Wesley?" Cordy woke up, and looked around. When she saw the furiously blushing Englishman, she yanked the covers up to her chest. "Wesley! We were just... where were you last night?" He just kept staring. "Wes?"  
  
"I, uh, I have to...go." Wesley sprinted out of the room. Angel kissed Cordelia on the forehead.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." She smiled up at him. "So, uh, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"Good." She realised how ridiculous it was for them to be so nervous after the happenings of last night, and laughed. "God, high school much?" He smiled, glad that she didn't seem to have any regrets. "So...so, about last night... was that like, a one night thing, or are we..."   
  
"If you want us to be, we can..."  
  
"Do the couple thing?"  
  
"As long as it never involves the breaking up thing, because I wouldn't let that happen." Cordy thought she might break her face, the amount of grinning she was doing.  
  
"I'm okay with that. Very okay. I love you, Angel," she said, moving as close to him as possible.  
  
"I love you too. Thank god for Wesley." Without him, none of this would have happened. Well, it probably would have, eventually, but Wesley had given them that extra push.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll explain later," he said, smiled at his own good luck, and kissed her again.  
  
FIN 


End file.
